


Try New Things

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Nanase Haruka, Body Worship, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Size Kink, Smut, Tokyo (City), Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: After a conversation with Rin, Haru decides to try something new in the bedroom but can he keep it a surprise for Makoto?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again for another day of [makoharuweek](http://makoharuweek2016.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Written for Day 4: Kinks
> 
> Oh boy, this is the first time I've actually finished a smut fic since like...2013??? I didn't think I had it in me but here we are! The lingerie is mostly because I love men in lingerie so I thought why not? But body worship and size kink are definitely ones I love for this pairing and I tried to include them a little as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and it's not a horrible mess. All kudos and comments are much appreciated!

Haru was glad Makoto went out with his classmates that night or he would’ve had a hard time sneaking his recent purchase into the apartment without him knowing. He wanted to make sure this stayed a surprise for Makoto. It took some convincing to get Makoto to go and not feel bad for Haru staying home alone on a Friday night or so Makoto thought.

He carried the small, hot pink bag into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. Haru opened the bag and dumped the contents onto the bed next to him. He picked up shorts and rubbed the delicate, baby blue lace between his fingers, wondering what it will feel like on his body. This was the first time he’d tried wearing anything like this. He dropped it onto his lap and picked up the white, lace and sheer crop top he got to go with it. 

Haruka wondered what Makoto was going to think when he saw him wearing it. This idea all came about when Rin mentioned to him how Sousuke liked it when he wore lingerie for him; not that Haruka wanted to know what they got up to in the bedroom. But the conversation did make him curious and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

_“You should try new things in the bedroom, Haru, to keep things interesting,” Rin said._

And with that, Haru got Makoto distracted for the evening with his new college friends and went to the lingerie shop Rin suggested. The train ride took longer than Haru would have liked and he hoped it would be worth it. The shop girl was friendly and helpful while not at all surprised to see a man shopping there for himself. Haruka didn’t feel any embarrassment shopping there and was amazed to see the variety. What did surprise him was the fact there was a section for women _and_ men as the shop girl asked which did he want to shop in.

Normally, Haru did not want to be bothered while shopping but he accepted her help, not knowing where to begin. He certainly didn’t ask Rin for any help on this. He wasn’t afraid to try this out but he didn’t want his friend to know. He could already imagine Rin’s smug face if he knew _he_ was the reason for them trying this.

The shop girl showed Haruka around the whole store, showing him different garments as she tried to figure out what would look best on him. She showed him a couple of pairs before Haru saw the pair he wanted hanging on the wall. They reminded him off his jammers because of the longer length. That was the pair he was buying. The shop girl nodded as he pulled a pair down and said they would good on him. Haru took her word for it. He returned the solid black pair and selected a pair of baby blue ones.

They continued around the shop, trying to find something else to go with the boxers. The shop girl had suggested different bras and corset tops but Haru wasn’t interested in those. She thought for a moment and before grabbing a white lace and sheer crop top. That caught Haru’s attention. It wouldn’t cover his entire body but just enough to at least his chest. He thought it would be perfect to make it more of an ensemble than only the lace bottoms. He wanted to give Makoto something more to look at.

When he checked out, the shop girl slipped a coupon in the bag for his next purchase. Haru wasn’t sure if he would need it but he held his tongue. The girl did help him after all. He quickly made his way home to put it away before Makoto could see. He avoided the looks he got from other passengers for his hot pink bag.

 

Haruka was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open and shut.

“Haru, I’m home!” Makoto called out.

Haru glanced at the clock and saw that Makoto was home earlier than expected. He thought he’d have at least another hour to himself to try the lingerie on. That would have to wait. He quickly stuffed the lingerie back into the bag and stood up. His eyes darted around the room, trying to think of a place to hide it that Makoto wouldn’t accidently come across.

He heard Makoto step into the bathroom, probably expecting him to be in the bath.

“Haru? Where are you?” Makoto called out as his footsteps drew closer to the bedroom door, which was still open.

In a moment of panic, Haruka tossed the bag under the bed and made his way to the door just as Makoto stepped in the doorway.

“Haru, there you are. I thought you were home but you weren’t answering. Is everything okay?” he asked, his brow creasing in concern.

“I’m fine. You’re home early,” Haru replied, hoping it would be enough to get the attention off what he was doing.

“Uh, yeah, I just wasn’t feeling like doing karaoke all night and came home,” Makoto said.

Haruka knew if he’d been there, Makoto wouldn’t have come home early. “You should make time with your other friends too, Makoto.”

“I know,” Makoto said, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. “I promise I will stay next time we all go out. Have you eaten?” he asked as he looked back up at Haru.

Haruka shook his head. “I can make us something.”

Makoto smiled as he leaned down and kissed Haru on the forehead. Before he could fully pull away, Haru gently cupped the sides of his face and leaned up to give him a proper kiss on the lips. He kept it brief before pulling away and walking around Makoto to the kitchen.

After dinner and cuddling on the couch as they watched a movie, Haruka forgot all about the bag under the bed.

 

The bag stayed there until a few days later when it was discovered by Makoto.

It was a typical Wednesday morning as Haruka entered the apartment after his morning jog. He toed off his sneakers and checked the time. If he took a quick shower, he should still make his first class on time.

“I’m back, Makoto,” he called out as he headed straight for the bathroom.

He heard a strange noise come from the bedroom. He frowned as he walked toward the room to see what Makoto was doing, stopping at the door.

Makoto was crouched on the floor next to the bed. His back was to him so Haru couldn’t see what he was looking down at. “Makoto, what is it?” he asked.

Makoto nearly jumped out of his skin at hearing Haru’s voice, not realizing he was behind him. He slowly turned his head to look at him. His face was flushed and his eyes wide. “I…I found something…” he said, too flustered to talk.

Haruka crossed his arms against his chest, not understanding why Makoto was acting so strange. He stepped into the room and caught a glimpse of pink and baby blue in Makoto’s hands. He froze, realizing Makoto had found the lingerie he forgot to properly hide.

“I can explain,” Haruka said plainly like it was no big deal that there was women’s lingerie under the bed.

Makoto’s stared up Haru. “W-What? This is yours?” he sputtered.

Haru nodded.

Makoto looked back down at the lacey shorts in his hands. He hadn’t seen anything like this before and wasn’t quite sure what they were. “Why do you have women’s underwear?” he asked.

Haru walked around him and sat on the edge of the bed close to him. “Well, those are actually lingerie for men. It just resembles women’s,” he explained like they were discussing the weather.  

Makoto continued to look down. “So, why do you have it and why was it under our bed?”

Haruka didn’t answer right away, trying to pick his words carefully. He was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake and Makoto wanted nothing to do with this. If only Makoto would look at him, he could know what he was thinking. “I bought it because I thought I would wear it for you,” he eventually said knowing honesty was the best way to go for his situation.

“Wear it…for me?” Makoto’s eyes flicked up to Haru’s.

Haruka nodded. “It was going to be a surprise for you.”

“Oh.” Makoto fell silent after that, but Haru wanted him to say more. He needed to know if Makoto liked this or not.

“If this makes you uncomfortable or you don’t like it, I’ll return it. It’s not a problem,” Haruka offered, thinking Makoto was too afraid to say it himself.

“No,” Makoto said, locking eyes with Haru. “I…I want to see you in it.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

Haruka nodded. “Okay.” That’s what he needed to hear.

“Tonight?”

Makoto didn’t usually ask for sex, despite the fact they’d been in a sexual relationship for over a year now, and it caught Haru off guard. “Sure, if you want.” He took the shorts out of Makoto’s hand and slipped them back into the bag. “We’re going to be late for our classes,” he said.

“Oh!” Makoto’s eyes widened. He’d completely forgotten about class after he found the bag. He jumped up from the floor. “You still need to take your shower, don’t you?” he asked, noticing Haru was still in his workout clothes.

“Yeah, so you should go ahead without me,” Haruka said as he stood up.

“You sure?” They still travelled to campus together whenever their schedules matched just as in Iwatobi. Some habits couldn’t be broken.

“Yes, I don’t want you to be late.”

Makoto hesitated for a moment before leaning in and kissing him goodbye. “I’ll see you later today then. Love you, Haru.”

“Love you, too,” Haruka replied.

Makoto gave him another peck on the lips before darting out of the room and Haru soon heard the door close behind him.

He glanced down at the bag in his hand and set it on the bed. That was not how he thought that conversation would happen but he was glad Makoto was okay with trying it.

 

Makoto met Haruka after practice that evening so they could take the train home together. Haruka was glad it was a short practice day so he wasn’t as tired as he could have been. They were quiet as they made their way to the train station. Haru could tell Makoto was lost in thoughts and he left him to it, assuming he was thinking about their plans for that night because that’s exactly what Haru was thinking about. Did Makoto still want to try it or had he changed his mind during the day with more time to think about it? Haru wanted to ask but the busy train station wasn’t the place for it. He’d wait until they were home to ask.

As they entered their apartment and close the door, Haru opened his mouth to finally ask, but was cut short by Makoto pushing him up him against the door. He planted both hands next to Haru’s head as he fixed him with a hungry gaze. It wasn’t a look Haru saw often and he felt a rush surge through him. Makoto leaned in and captured Haru’s lips in a messy kiss. Well, that answered Haru’s question.

Haru’s hands found their way into Makoto’s hair as he returned the kiss. Makoto trailed his right hand down Haru’s body to rest it on his hip, giving it a squeeze. He tilted his head to the side, giving him a better angle as he slipped his tongue inside of Haru’s mouth. Makoto moved his body closer to Haru, just barely enough for their bodies to touch.

When Haru thrusted forward, seeking _some_ kind of touch, Makoto pulled away.

He chuckled as he looked down at Haru, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he said.

His voice was low and thick with desire that made Haru’s knees weak.

“Why don’t you take your bath first and I’ll take a quick shower after that,” Makoto continued.

Haru slowly nodded as Makoto stepped away. He pushed himself off the door and began making his way to the bathroom when he realized he still had his shoes on. He quickly toed them off and hurried to the bathroom as Makoto laughed. Okay, maybe sometimes Haru was just as excited about sex as Makoto was.

 

Haru stepped out of the tub, keeping the bath shorter than usual, and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom.

Makoto stepped out of the bedroom as Haru left the bathroom. “That was fast,” he teased.

Haru dropped his gaze which caused Makoto to chuckle. He kissed Haru on the forehead before making his way into the bathroom. “I’ll join you soon.”

Haru entered the bedroom and partly closed the door behind him, leaving it cracked. He noticed right away that Makoto had laid the lingerie out on the bed for him while he was in the bath. Haru tossed the towel into the hamper and walked over to the bed. He picked up the shorts first and slid on the delicate fabric. They stopped just above his knees and fit like his jammers, making him feel more comfortable in them. He also liked the feel of the lace on his skin. He then pulled on the top. It fit nicely as the sleeves covered just the top of his shoulders and the bottom of it stopped a couple of inches below his nipples, keeping is abdomen exposed.

He was curious to see how it looked on, hoping it wasn’t totally ridiculous. Haru walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and gazed at his reflection. He wished it was bigger so that he could see himself better but this would do. The colors looked good on him and he actually liked how it all looked on him. Surely Makoto would feel the same way.

After that, Haruka wasn’t sure what to do while he waited. He could still hear the water going in the next room, so he still had a few minutes to wait. Should he sit or lay on the bed for when Makoto entered? He had to do something because he didn’t want to awkwardly be standing in the middle of the room when Makoto walked in.

The bed seemed the best place to be so Haru moved over to it. Sitting on the edge didn’t seem right, so Haru scooted back to the middle of the bed. He turned on his side and rested his head in hand while the over fell over his waist, but that felt ridiculous. He flipped onto this back, lacing his fingers behind his head, bending his knee up into the air. He was just going to lay there comfortably until Makoto entered the room.

As he stared up at the ceiling, Haruka still worried that Makoto would change his mind once he saw him wearing the lingerie. Makoto may have thought he liked the idea of it but he hadn’t actually seen him in it yet. He heard the water shut off and knew it was now or never. Haru listened as Makoto approached the bedroom and eyed the door as it slowly pushed open.

Haruka pushed himself up on his elbows, his gaze on Makoto. He was standing the door, too caught up in staring at Haru to move. He had a towel around his hips and his hair was still damp.

Makoto’s eyes ran up Haru’s body, his eyes widening with arousal as he took in the sight before him. Haru held his gaze for a moment before having to look away, blushing. He never knew what to do when Makoto looked at him like that. Even though Makoto tended to be the one to get shy about sex, he couldn’t help but feel a little shy under Makoto’s aroused gaze.

“Can I…can I see you?” Makoto ask, he voice low and wavering. He had imagined what Haru was going to look like all day and he was curious to see how that would compare to in person. His body was already excited with anticipation.

Haru realized Makoto couldn’t what he wearing well from this position, so he quickly nodded and slid off the bed. He stood up and took a step away from the bed, putting his hands behind his back since he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with his body. Haru still couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with Makoto or look in his general as he waited. He clearly hadn’t thought this whole night through properly.

That didn’t seem to bother Makoto. He swallowed as his eyes slowly traveled down from Haru’s face to his body, taking in the sight before him. It was better than what he imagined and he felt a heat curling in his abdomen. Makoto still couldn’t believe Haru wanted to do something like this for him. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them. As he reached Haru, Makoto slid his hand up to cup his face. He gently tilted Haru’s face up to him and smiled.

“There’s nothing to worry about. I still want to do this,” he said. Makoto watched Haru’s eyes widen and he knew that’s what was bothering him. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Haru’s to further assure him as he wrapped his other arm around his waist, bringing their bodies together.

Haru ran his hands into Makoto’s hair, going up on the balls of his feet, as he eagerly kissed back. Makoto quickly steadied himself against the sudden rush so that they wouldn’t fall to the floor. He moved his hand from Haru’s face down to his waist to have a better hold of him.

Makoto nipped at Haru’s bottom lip and slid his tongue in as soon as Haru parted his lips. As he did, he lowered his hands to Haru’s lace cover backside, giving him a firm squeeze. That earned him a whimper from Haru as he jerked his hips forward, rubbing up against Makoto. Haru always had a weak spot for Makoto touching him. It didn’t necessarily matter where at but it always got a reaction out of him. Makoto loosened his grip a little before squeezing again.

As much as Makoto was enjoying this, he wanted to move things a further along. He stepped sideways toward the bed and when he felt it against his leg, he broke the kiss and dropped down to sit on the edge. He pulled Haru down to his lap, who quickly straddled his waist.

Haru leaned back in, placing his hands on his shoulders and recaptured his lips as Makoto ran a hand into his hair and the other back down to his ass, loving the feel of this new material. Makoto gave Haru’s hair a tug, resulting in another whimper from Haru. He did it again, harder this time which caused Haru to actually moan.

Haru broke away from his lips and began kissing his way down Makoto’s jaw and neck. Makoto tilted his head to give Haru better access as he continued to kiss, latching onto a spot where his neck and shoulder met.

“Don’t make it too noticeable,” Makoto said between breaths. While he had an easier time hiding hickeys than Haru, sometimes Haru would get carried away and make things awkward when Makoto went to class.

Haru pulled away and went back to his lips. Makoto ran his hand from Haru’s hair down to his back. Without any warning, Makoto flipped Haru down onto the bed. Haru shot him a glare but there was no actual feeling behind it as he resituated himself; secretly enjoying how easily Makoto could move him around. It was the only time he liked being smaller than him. He opened his legs as Makoto moved toward him.

Makoto kept his eyes on Haru’s face as he ran his hands up and down his sides. He still couldn’t believe this was all for him. He didn’t think this was something he’d be interested in either, but as soon as he saw it on Haru, he couldn’t get enough of it. He leaned down and captured Haru’s lips in a heated kiss before moving the corner of his mouth and worked his way down his jaw. He continued leaving open mouthed kisses down Haru’s neck, careful not to linger and leave any marks he wouldn’t be able to hide for swim practice. They learned that the hard way before.

As he came to the white lace top, he pushed it up just enough to expose Haru’s nipples. He flashed his eyes up to Haru and kept them locked with his as he leaned down taking the small nub into his mouth, closing his eyes. A whimper escaped Haru’s lips, before he bit down on his bottom lip to keep quiet, as Makoto swirled his tongue around it. He continued this at his own pace before he looked back up to see Haru staring at him with half lidded eyes. Makoto got such a thrill seeing Haru like this, his usual stoic expression gone and replaced with pleasure that _he_ caused.

Makoto switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before continuing down his body. He kept his movements slow, savoring the moment. The one thing Makoto could never get enough of was kissing Haru, whether it was on the lips or all over his body. It was like he was making up for all the wasted years of not being together in this way.

Haru continued to watch Makoto as he kissed down his thighs, purposely skipping over his hardening cock. He wasn’t one to like physical touch but _this_ , he indulged in this when they were together. Makoto wasn’t afraid to show his affection and Haru loved it. So much that the lace was starting to feel more than a little tight on him.

Haru reached forward and ran his fingers through Makoto’s hair, giving a slight tug. “Makoto.”

Makoto raised his head and looked up at him. “Everything okay?” he asked, rubbing his hand up and down Haru’s thigh.

Haru nodded as he pulled his hand away and began to sit up. “Switch with me,” he said. This was supposed to be about Makoto and Haru felt like he’d had enough time spent on him.

Makoto released his hold on Haru’s leg and leaned back to give Haru room to move as they switched places so that Makoto was now on his back and Haru above him. Haru leaned across to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and bottle of lube. Makoto’s eye’s followed his every movement as Haru dropped the items next to him on the bed and his hands went to the towel still around his waist. Haru wasted no time pulling it open to reveal Makoto’s arousal.

Makoto lifted his hips so that Haru could pull it out from under him and toss it onto the floor. He scooted back a little so that he could easily lean down, taking the tip of Makoto’s cock into his mouth. Haru heard Makoto’s sharp intake of breath as he swirled his tongue around before taking more of him into his mouth. He kept a steady and slower pace than normal, not wanting to get Makoto off with just his mouth. He closed his eyes as he moved, focusing his attention the sounds Makoto was starting to make.

Makoto tried to keep his breathing steady as he ran his hand into Haru’s hair, needing more physical contact, but was mindful not to force him down. Haru hummed around him at the touch, causing Makoto to moan from the sensation it sent through his body. He tried keeping his eyes on Haru as his head bobbed up and down but his eyelids slid shut, giving into the pleasure.

He moaned Haru’s name, causing the other man to look up at him. With one, slow suck, Haru pulled off of him and started to lean up. Makoto raised his head and opened his eyes at the loss of Haru’s mouth, his hand still in Haru’s hair. He was confused on why he stopped so soon.

“Don’t want this to all end too soon, do we?” Haru said as if he read Makoto’s mind.

Makoto nodded as he pulled his hand away and laid back down on the pillow.

As Haru sat up, he took a moment to take in his boyfriend before him as he grabbed the bottle of lube. He looked gorgeous with his pink, flushed chest and pupil blown eyes. He uncapped the bottle, coating his fingers, then tossed it to the side.

Haru scooted back a little so he was sitting more comfortable as he lowered his hand to Makoto’s opening. He circled him before slowly slipping his finger inside. Haru hooked his finger as he pulled it out and continued that a few times before adding a second finger. He made a scissoring motion to make sure he was opening Makoto up well.

Makoto felt only minor discomfort as Haru worked but knew it would go away soon. It had been a while since they gone this far, both being too busy between school and practice. He hoped he’d be able to last without coming too soon. That would take away all of the fun for the night.

As Haru added a third finger, he brushed against Makoto’s prostate. He changed his angle and hit it, causing Makoto’s breathing to hitch. Haru smiled as he repeated the motion, hitting it again.

Makoto’s breathing became uneven as Haru continued. “H-Haru, I’m ready,” he said, gazing down at him. He needed _more_.

Haru knew Makoto was ready but he was enjoying watching him. He continued working his fingers in and out as he said, “I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

He pulled his fingers out and hooked his thumbs into his waistband to pull the shorts down. Makoto lunged forward, grabbing one of his wrists to stop him. Haru raised an eyebrow, questioning him for his sudden outburst.

“Let me,” Makoto said.

Haru removed his hands and sat up on knees to give Makoto a better angle to pull them down.

Makoto hooked his thumbs inside the waistband and started to slowly pull the shorts down. Haru watched him while Makoto kept his eyes fixed on the lace as it slid down, freeing Haru’s hard cock that was begging to be touched. He reached forward, forgetting to finish removing the shorts, and wrapped his hand around.

Haru’s breathing hitched at the touch. He reached forward and grabbed Makoto’s shoulder to steady himself. His eyes slid shut as Makoto started to slid his hand up and down. He bit his bottom, suppressing any noises he would make. Much like in normal situations, Haru wasn’t one for making any loud noises during sex.

Makoto continued on, rubbing his thumb over the slit and smearing the pre-cum. A whimper escaped Haru and Makoto smiled. Just as Haru was getting into it, Makoto pulled away just as Haru had pulled off of him too soon. That earned him a glare from Haru but Makoto just smiled up at him in innocently.

“Everything okay, Haru?” he asked.

For someone who could be so shy about sex, Makoto could be a little tease at times. Haru gave him a playful push back toward the bed. Makoto landed back on the pillow, laughing, as Haru finished pulling off the shorts. He tossed them onto the floor and picked up the condom. He ripped open the package and rolled it on as Makoto spread his legs wider, bending his knees up as he waited. Haru squeezed out some more lube and quickly slicked himself up before positioning himself between his legs.

Before continuing, Haru took a moment to pull Makoto’s left knee toward him, trailing kisses down the inside of his knee and down his thigh. He wasn’t always the best at voicing his feelings to Makoto so he tried to show him as much as he could. Makoto had always done so much for as long as he could remember and still continued to, so he wanted him to know how special he was to him. He honestly wasn’t that interested in sex for his own desires, but for Makoto’s. He only wanted him to feel good and enjoy this.

Haru noticed Makoto was watching him as he finished. He leaned forward and gave him another kiss on the lips before starting. He settled into his position and lined himself up with Makoto. Haru guided his tip to Makoto’s entrance and placed his hands on his hips as he slowly pushed in. He kept it slow and his eyes on Makoto for any signs of discomfort or pain. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Makoto.

Once he was fully seated, Haru slowly pulled out until just the tip was inside before pushing back in. He kept at the slow pace until Makoto began making needy sounds, wanting more. Haru remembered how even more shy Makoto was about sex the first few times they tried it, but it clear from tonight he was finally breaking out of that, not afraid to ask for what he wanted.

Haru increased to quicker, shallower thrusts. Makoto’s eyes closed and mouth hung open as breathy, little noises escaped. “Haru,” he moaned over and over again.

Haru reciprocated by adding more force to his thrusts. He took a hold of Makoto’s right leg and pushed it back against his body as he readjusted, trying to get a better angle. He got the desire effect when Makoto threw his head back, his name loud on his lips. Haru was sure the neighbors could hear them but he didn’t care. He repeated the motion again. And again.

Sweat started to cover Makoto’s chest and Haru quite enjoyed how it made his muscles looked. He continued thrusting into Makoto and he started having that tight feeling in his abdomen. He was getting close. Judging by Makoto’s erratic breathing and his cock leaking pre-cum, Haru knew he was close as well.

Haru took Makoto’s cock in his hand, matching the stroke of his hand to the thrusts of his hips. Makoto opened his eyes at the new touch, moaning, and locked eyes with Haru. There was more black then green in his eyes.

Makoto was barely hanging on. His toes curled as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

“Come, Makoto,” Haru said, applying more pressure to his hand.

And with that, Makoto was coming all over Haru’s hand and himself, calling his name.

Haru road out his own orgasm and it was long before he was spent. Haru caught himself before completely falling on top of Makoto. He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, resting his forehead on Makoto’s chest. They were each covered in sweat for him to care that much.

For a few moments, the only sounds that filled the room was their heavy breathing.

Once Haru’s breathing was under control, he raised his head up to gently kiss Makoto. He continued kissing him until he felt like moving again. Haru slowly eased out of Makoto and climbed off the bed. His legs felt a little shaky as he pulled the condom off and dropped it into the trashcan.

He was able to make it to the bathroom to get warm washcloth to clean them up with. While in there, he glanced in the mirror and realized he was still wearing the top. It was now plastered to his skin by sweat. He quickly pealed the top off and carried it back to the bedroom with him along with the washcloth.

Haru dropped the top onto the floor with the shorts and sat back down next to Makoto, who looked thoroughly debauched with his kiss swollen lips and half-lidded eyes. Without a word, he started cleaning up the mess on Makoto’s stomach. He kept his touch light and thoroughly cleaned them each off. They would both need a shower later but this would do for now.

Makoto smiled as he watched Haru in his post-orgasm haze. Haru noticed he was being watched and glanced up at him, silently asking, _“What is it?”_

Makoto shook his head and said, “It’s nothing.”

Haru dropped his gaze and finished cleaning up. When he was done, he tossed the towel on top of Makoto’s discarded towel to worry about later. Makoto scooted over so that Haru could lay down next to him. Haru laid on his side so that he could face Makoto, his favorite position so that he could look at Makoto.

Makoto pulled the covers over them before they got too chilly from still being naked and wrapped his arm around Haru’s waist. He leaned in and placed a kiss to his forehead before settling back down on his pillow. “Thank you for tonight,” he said.

“You really liked it?”

Makoto hummed in agreement. “More than like.”

Haruka smiled. He didn’t think this could have gone any better.

Makoto leaned back down, pressing his lips to Haru’s for a lazy kiss. Haru reached up and rested his hand on Makoto’s kiss. They continued slowly kissing when Makoto’s stomach growled. It was quiet for a moment as they broke apart before Makoto laughed, rolling onto his back. Haru even cracked a smile at him.

“I guess that’s what happens when we skip dinner,” Makoto said, turning his head to look at Haru, still grinning.

“I’ll make us something,” Haru said, already slipping out from the covers before Makoto asked for anything.

Makoto watched him grab a pair of boxers and one of his shirts to slip on before leaving the room. He enjoyed seeing Haru wearing one of his shirts that was too big for his smaller frame. He then climbed out of bed to slip on boxers and pajama bottoms to join Haru in the kitchen.

He walked up behind Haru as he stood at the open refrigerator. He wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist and kissed the back of his head.

“I love you, Haru.”

Haru leaned back into the embrace. “Love you, too,” he said.

Makoto pulled away as Haru grabbed the fish out, closing the refrigerator door, and took a step back to give him room to move. As Haru moved to the stove, Makoto crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the refrigerator door for support. He silently watched him cook. He was definitely going to be thinking about this night for a while. He also hoped this wouldn’t be a onetime thing.

Haru glanced to Makoto, taking in his thoughtful expression, before looking back down at the frying pan. “What is it?” he asked.

Makoto bit his bottom lip. “Well, I was wondering if…we could do that again sometime?”

“Have sex again? Of course,” Haru said.

Makoto’s cheeks heated up. “Um, no, what I meant was, can you wear that again?”

A smile tugged at Haru’s lips as turned back to him. Makoto always looked so cute when he was flustered, that’s why he pretended not to know what he was referring to the lingerie. “Maybe we can go shopping for something new and you can pick out something for me.” That store coupon might be needed after all.

The idea of that excited Makoto. “I’d like that,” he said, smiling.

With a nod, Haru turned his attention back to the mackerel he was cooking. He enjoyed getting Makoto to actually ask for sex. It wasn’t that Haru wanted to have sex all the time, but quite the opposite. He just liked doing it for Makoto and he did get pleasure out of that. The fact he got him to ask for it twice in one day was unbelievable.

Haru might actually have to thank Rin for giving him this idea; even though he didn’t want to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This filled up my smut writing quota for a while lol
> 
> Here are the photo references for what Haru is wearing. These are obviously NSFW  
> [Bottoms](https://bymenagerie.com/collections/underwear/products/cycle-short) // [Top](https://img0.etsystatic.com/035/2/6284024/il_570xN.655466860_rxvt.jpg)
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/150738496711/try-new-things-for-makoharuweek-2016-day-4).


End file.
